


A/R High School AU

by marquil



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teenager, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquil/pseuds/marquil
Summary: Prompt sent in by travel-in-my-dreams on tumblr. The title is self-explanatory.





	A/R High School AU

He was on the wrestling team, only going to the football games with his friends because they liked to watch the cheerleaders. Instead of watching the girls in short skirts, dancing and kicking their legs up, down on the field, his eyes were fixed on the flaming red-haired girl on the bleachers a few feet away. He only knew her from his history class, which he only took because he heard it was an easy teacher.  
She was younger than him; being so brilliant the school had let her skip ahead, and it showed in class. She wasn't like the other smart kids who shot their hands up for every question that was asked, and stayed after class to suck up to the teacher. She was much more composed than that, in fact some days he would watch her sit and play with her air, twisting it between her fingers, as if she was bored and had no need to even be there because she already knew everything. Bill on the other hand did not do as well in school, often being prompted by the teachers to ask her or someone else doing well in the class to tutor him. But he was too proud to bother the other kids for help, especially Laura Roslin who was however-many-years younger than him, and probably wouldn't willingly give him the time of day.  
Laura went to these football games because a few of her friends were on the cheer team, and he was pretty sure she was seeing one of the football guys. He'd heard her name come up a few times during some locker room talk, hearing things that he never would have associated with Laura Roslin, things that made it difficult for him to see her as a girl who was younger than him.  
His friends discovered his little crush on her relatively easily, and often liked to bother him about it. It wasn't that he was ashamed of taking a liking to someone like Laura Roslin, it was the fear that she would hear about it. He didn't really plan on ever acting on his feelings, he didn't mind just admiring her from a far. Deep down, he knew that she was too good for him, despite her age. She was much more mature and brilliant than him anyway.  
One day in class their teacher decided to call on him randomly. Luckily, she was sitting in front of him, and whispered the answer to him over her shoulder. "Picon." She said under her breath.  
It was the first time she'd ever spoke directly to him, and it was because of her that he remembered the answer on the test that came a few weeks later. It was also the first time she'd smiled at him, which sort of caught him off guard, considering she seemed to only acknowledge the others who were smart like her. They made eye contact for a moment, and Bill thought for a second that maybe there was a deeper meaning to her helping him, other than just the kindness of her heart.  
Still being too shy to speak to her directly, Bill spoke to the teacher after class that day, saying he was interested in seeking help. Bill thanked the Gods that the first student that came to the man's mind was Laura Roslin. "She's by far the best student in the class, and forget her age, she's the most qualified for tutoring."  
Bill only nodded, trying to play off his excitement nonchalantly. "Actually, there's a debate meeting tonight in library, if you want to come I'm sure she'll be there."  
It was a little sudden, but he couldn't help but like the idea of seeing her again so soon, somewhere other than in class, staring at the back of her head. Bill nodded and thanked him before grabbing his books and leaving. The last thing Bill Adama, captain of the wrestling team needed, was to be seen at a debate meeting. It would most likely ruin his reputation.  
Surely enough she was there, arguing about the causes of the first cylon war. He watched her and this other boy his age argue back and forth, until the time elapsed and their law teacher hit the gavel saying, "The time has elapsed for the moderated caucus. Are there any motions on the floor at this time?"  
Bill had no idea what was going on, but was enthralled by her slight gestures and forceful yet composed voice as she clearly knocked the other boy out of the water. An hour had passed quickly and before he knew it, Laura was motioning to close debate, and everyone began packing up their things. Well, this was it.  
Bill made his way up to the front, trying to act casual without looking too relaxed. "Laura, this is the student I was talking to you about earlier." He waved his hand for Bill to approach them. "Bill, Laura said she would be more than willing to help you with the upcoming essay."  
She smiled, the same smile she had that day in class, making his stomach flip. He couldn't believe what he'd just gotten himself into.  
He walked her to her car, and thanked her for doing this. She seemed a lot friendlier than she did during the debate session. "I hope I didn't make a bad impression in there. I really just speak like that so I can be taken seriously among the guys. Otherwise I'm just another girl showing up, trying to get a scholarship."  
Little did she know, she'd already made quite the impression on him. "No, I thought you did really great in there. You're really good."  
He thought he saw her blush, but didn't want to get his hopes up. "I had to up my anti today. Mr. Ares is deciding who's going to be next year's president, and Jackson doesn't even know the difference between Tauron and Aeron."  
They stood outside her car for a while longer, just talking about school before she looked down at her watch and said she had to go pick up her sisters. He was surprised how easy it was talking to her. They agreed to meet at the bleachers on Tuesday to discuss his thesis statement.  
Bill went home and wrote it on three separate pieces of paper, to make sure he wouldn't forget, although he honestly doubted he would.  
As promised, Laura was there when he arrived. He arrived earlier than he normally would, predicting that she was the type to show up early. She had her books opened on her lap, one hand propping her head up as her red locks blew in the wind. He took a moment admire the relaxed expression on her face. The features of her face were soft, lips slightly parted, looking like she'd just applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows were just slightly arched, from being so focused on the reading and the sun was beating down hard, making her hair even more vibrant.  
She looked up and noticed him standing there before he could say anything. "Oh, sorry Bill! I didn't see you there." She moved her books to the other side and patted the wooden bench beside her. "Come sit."  
He mentally kicked himself for making a fool out of himself before they even began working. He sat next to her, far enough away that it wasn't awkward but close enough he could smell her faint perfume. They started with talking about the essay question and what Bill thought about the events before the first war, and then segued into making a solid thesis. At some point when they were making his supporting arguments he'd told a joke, making her laugh. He watched her head fly back, making him feel like he was seeing Laura Roslin, in the raw for the first time. She wasn't pretending to be interested in a football game, she wasn't arguing her opinion in class, she was at ease.  
She finally regained her composure, repositioning her legs, slowly brushing them against his. When had they gotten so close that their legs could touch? Was it him that had moved, or her?  
There was silence and neither of them knew what to say. A thought slipped from his mind and out of his mouth before he could bite his tongue: "Why is someone like you helping a dumb jock like me with his homework?"  
He had caught her off guard, but as always, she was quick to reply. "And who is 'someone like me'?"  
He had her there. He swallowed hard before continuing. "Well, you're clearly way smarter than I am, and you aren't getting any credit for helping me." It was a start, but not exactly what she was hoping she'd say.  
"I like you, Bill. You're not like the other idiots on the wrestling team." He thought he saw something in her eyes. "No offence," she added.  
He laughed it off. "None taken."  
"Seriously. Aren't pretty girls usually hanging out with the football guys, or smart kids."  
Her heart skipped; Did he just call her pretty? It was her turn to notice the distance between them. Were they inches apart, or was that just her mind playing tricks on her heart. She was entering dangerous territory. "Well, there's not much usual about me."  
It was a smooth response. When Bill couldn't think of anything smarter to say, he closed the gap between them, touching his lips softly to hers. She tasted like the cherry cola that was sitting empty at their feet.  
She knew this wasn't a good idea, but let go of the page in her hand and wrapped it around his neck. She deepened the kiss, slowly parting her lips for more of him. Her hair was between his fingers, as the book on her lap fall in between the steps of the bleachers. His hand rested on her upper thigh, playing with the hem of her plaid skirt, sending a relatively new sensation to her core. There was something about him that she wanted more of; She didn't know what it was about him or why she found him so compelling, but she found herself totally lost in the moment. His hand left her thigh, not wanting to give her the wrong idea of his intentions and wrapped around her waist where he drew her in closer. She knew it was a bad look for a potential president of the debate team to be making out with an older guy on the bleachers, but the Laura inside of her that had a crush on Bill Adama since the ninth grade couldn't let the opportunity pass. His chest was hard under her soft hands; he was so much stronger than the other boys she had previously seen. The boys her age were still juvenile and didn't couldn't kiss her or touch her the way he was.  
Eventually, she pulled back to catch her breath. "What are we doing?"  
"You tell me, madam president."


End file.
